Doble identidad
by charmed chirs
Summary: Percy es Harry Potter, algo simple de decir pero cuando tienes que mantener dos vidas y guardar secretos de ambos mundo es muy díficil si no mira como Percy se vuelve loco.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenecen ni Percy Jackson ni Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ron y Harry llegaran en tren Hogwarts y otras cosas que he cambiado. **

Percy se encontraba en un avión, apretaba las manos en los reposabrazos, aunque su tío Zeus le hubiera dado permiso para volver a Inglaterra para el año escolar seguía teniendo la sensación de que un rayo iba a caer sobre el avión.

Otra vez tendría que ocultar su verdadera identidad y convertirse en Harry Potter, al contrario de toda creencia popular del mundo mágico su madre no había muerto ese día, Poseidón, su padre, los había protegido, pero no había podido proteger a su padre adoptivo. Lily en realidad no era se llamaba así, era Sally Jackson, Lily Evans era un seudónimo. Y el verdadero nombre con el que había nombrado a su hijo era Perseo, Percy para abreviar. Tras la muerte de su marido se fue a Estados Unidos.

Percy no creció con los Dursley, lo crio su madre y el Apestoso Gabe, a los once llegó su carta de Hogwarts. Su madre le explicó todo y ese año fue a la escuela de magia. Se había inventado una maravillosa historia de lo mal que los Dursley le trataban con ayuda de su madre y eso pareció valerles a todos los magos y brujas de la comunidad mágica. Gabe estaba contento de perder a su hijastro lo más lejos posible, en ese momento no entendía porque le aguantaba y ahora se lo agradecía. El verano tras su primer año fue de todo menos normal, descubrió de su verdadero padre y se enteró de que era un semidiós, pensó que su mare estaba muerta conoció un sátiro, un centauro y más gente como él.

Ahora su segundo año en Hogwarts iba a empezar y estaba muy nervioso. Ahora que sabían quién era y Gabe no estaba para enmascarar su olor divino muchos más monstruos irían a por él y Dumbledore desconocía de estas criaturas con lo cual las salas no los protegían pero no podía hacer nada solo esperaba que se resistieran atacarle por lo menos hasta que estuviera de nuevo en .

Al bajar del avión vio a su tío Vernon, al que pagaban para mantenerlo unos días antes de que empezara el curso. Una morsa para abreviar también tapaba su olor mientras estaba en el mundo muggle o mortal dependiendo.

-Vamos mocoso no quiero que me vean mucho tiempo contigo.

- Yo también te quiero- murmuró con sarcasmo.

…

Estaba sentado en un vagón dentro del tren esperando a sus amigos.

-Hey Harry, ¿qué tal el verano con los muggles?-preguntó Ron.

-Como me esperaba que fuera el infierno-_ el hades_ se corrigió.

-Harry ¿cómo estás?-pregunto Hermione.

-Bien Mione.

-¿Creéis que este año será más tranquilo que el anterior?-pregunto Ron mientras se comía una rana de chocolate.

Hermione y Percy se miraron y negaron con la cabeza a la vez que el resoplaba lo que causo risas de sus dos amigos.

…

Pasaron varios días y ningún monstruo ni dios enfadado ni abuelo intentando conquistar el mundo había interrumpido. Tocaba clase con Snape y tras enfrentarse a sus dos tíos con intenciones de matarle no le daba miedo. Había hablado con su madre de él y vio en sus ojos cierta añoranza mientras hablaba de su mejor amigo de la escuela. Percy tuvo la sensación de que quería volver a verlo y a lo mejor podía soluciona ahora que su padrastro estaba recorriendo el mundo en una exposición de estatuas.

-Hoy veremos sobre la poción multijugos- dijo Snape entrando por la puerta-podría decirme alguien para que sirve.

Hermione como siempre levantó la mano como si fuera un resorte y Snape le dio la palabra refunfuñando.

-Es una poción que sirve para transformarse en otra persona durante un determinado tiempo, con un pelo de la persona en la que te quieres transformarte.

-Exactamente.

-Mirar en la página 40 de vuestro libro de pociones el proceso de creación.

Paso la clase 30 puntos fueron quitados de Gryffindor. Percy se planteó si su constante pésimo estado de ánimo fue por la muerte de su madre, si tan unidos habían estado…

Lo descubriría después de la clase este hombre se merecía un poco de alegría en su vida y así la clase terminó.

-¿No has oído el final de la clase Potter?-_aun no me acostumbro a ser llamado así._

-Es que quisiera preguntarle algo.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Era usted amigo de mi madre, ¿cierto?- Snape miró extrañado ante la pregunta.

-Un Slytherin migo de una Gryffindor y además hija de muggles ¿quién ha dicho semejante disparate?-preguntó nervioso.

-Mi madre-contestó Percy como si nada.

A Snape se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-No se deben poner palabras en bocas de otras personas y menos si están muertas-comentó muy enfadado.

-No está muerta, ¿cómo si no iba a saber yo que la llamaste sangre sucia? Te ha perdonado y te echa de menos por eso se lo cuento, sino no diría nada, ella desconoce el hecho de esta conversación, solo quería alegrarte un poco- dijo recogiendo las cosas y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Cuando un mano le agarró el brazo.

-¿Lo que dices, es verdad?

-Tan cierto como que ahora mismo estoy respirando.

-¿Por qué se hizo pasar por muerta?

-Me saco del país era más fácil escapar si pensaban que yo vivía con los Dursley en cuanto el director me dejó ella me recogió y nos fuimos a Estados Unidos-dijo omitiendo el hecho de los dioses.

-Por eso tu ligero acento-Percy sonrió estaba abriéndose y aceptándolo.

-Me crees- él asintió-ven en navidades, la darás una alegría, ahora mismo la necesita.

Con eso se fue al gran comedor, pensando cuanto tiempo podría mantener todos sus secretos, lo que él no sabía es que iba a ser menos de lo que él pensaba.

**A/n: Snape siempre me ha caído bien y creo que necesitaba un cariño especial, y recuperar a su amiga de la infancia y a su amor secreto era una buena manera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responasiblidad: ni Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por todas vuestras opiniones, me inspiran a seguir, me gustaría saber que pensais de este cápitulo.**

_parsel_

pensamientos

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su charla con Snape que parecía que iba a estallar de emoción nadie lo entendía, bueno nadie menos Percy. Se había relajado un poco con los Gryffindor pero no demasiado, se podía notar que su profesor haba encontrado una nueva cosa para darle sentido a su vida.

* * *

Si te fijabas bien se podía ver la felicidad en sus normalmente serias facciones.

_-Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace..._ _Déjame matarte..._

Percy miró a su alrededor pero no habia nadie, no podía ser que le hubieran encontrado tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?, estas nervioso- dijo Ron desde su derecha.

-¿No lo has oído?- que tontería claro que no lo había oído no estaría tan tranquilo.

-¿El qué?-dijo el chico desconcertado.

-Nada una tontería, pensé que habías dicho algo.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Percy estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿qué había sido esa voz?, ¿un monstruo?, ¿le habrían encontrado tan rápidamente? Mientras comía en el Gran Comedor, cuando oyó a Ron que lo llamaba. Seguía analizando a todos sus compañeros y profesores como si alguno se fuera a convertir en algún monstruo con ganas de desgarrarlo.

-Harry ¿seguro que te encuentras bien estas muy extraño?-dijo con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Ron!-le regañó Hermione, Percy se rio.

-No pasa nada, solo escuche algo extraño.

-¿El qué escuchaste?, Ron dice que empezaste a comportarte extraño a partir de eso-dijo Hermione.

¿Se lo debía contar? Eran sus amigos pero aun no sabía que era, ni porque podía escucharlo y eso podría causar más preguntas y si descubrían lo de los dioses... digamos que posiblemente no le mirarían de la misma manera, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho sobre ello porque de repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una mujer entró llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro y aparentaba unos 50 años.

Todos miraron asombrados a la señora que nadie (excepto claramente Percy) conocía.

Percy abrió los ojos como platos y casi se le para el corazón. No era verdad no estaba viendo a la señora Dodds, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

-Perdone señora-dijo Dumbledore- ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-He venido a buscar a uno de sus estudiantes, digamos que tengo una cuenta pendiente con él-dijo con esa zona siniestra que tanto odiaba.

-Y ¿por qué motivo viene a buscarlo en la cena sin avisar?, podría haber usado una lechuza.

-Oh me ha confundido con una bruja. He venido a buscar a Perseo Jackson-Percy suspiro para sus adentros.

-No hay nadie con ese nom…-dijo Dumbledore que fue cortado por Draco.

-Un muggle que insolencia, este colegio no puede esta tan bien protegido como se afirma cuando un vulgar muggle puede colarse como si estuviera en su casa. ¿Y quién es Perseo Jackson, qué clase de nombre es ese?

_**Querido Malfoy esta vez sí que la has fastidiado, no podías cerrar tu gran bocaza.**_

-Mortal insolente, ¿cómo te atreves a insinuar que soy vulgar y además insinúas que soy un muggle?- dijo transformándose en su verdadera naturaleza. Su chaqueta se transformó en dos grandes alas que desplegó para dar una imagen más intimidante. Malfoy se quedó sin habla y todos empezaron a retroceder-. Ahora Perseo creo que tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Los profesores comenzaron a enviarle hechizos que ella desviaba con sus alas como si fueran almohadas.

-¿No te cansas?- preguntó él dando un paso adelante.

-Harry ¿qué haces?, no es el momento de hacerse el héroe-chilló nerviosamente Hermione.

-Harry querido mantente alejado-dijo Dumbledore.

Pero él con su THDA había dejado de escuchar cuando oyó decir Harry. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco Riptide y la destapó.

-Decidiste aparecer y dejar de esconderte detrás de tus compañeros y profesores.

-No me estaba escondiendo-gruñó Percy.

Estaba apuntando con su arma hacia la sirvienta de su tío, cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle con sus grandes garras y poder despedazarle, Percy le clavó su espada en el corazón y con un gritó ella desapareció en una nube de polvo.

-Di inmortales, ¿la niebla no os afecta verdad?

-Que quieres decir con la niebla…-dijo Ron, pero fue cortada.

-Harry acabas… acabas de matar a una fur…-que también fue cortada por Percy.

-¡No lo digas, no digas el nombre!

-Y lo dice, él chico que no teme a decir el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Eso es diferente, ese nombre dejó de decirse por miedo a Voldemort, en este mundo los nombres tienen poder.

-¿Mundo?, ¿qué mundo?-preguntó una persona al azar.

-El mundo de los dioses griegos.

-No existen- y como Percy esperaba, ni dos segundos después un rayo retumbó en el cielo nocturno.

-No creo que sea buena idea cabrear a mi tío.

-Espera ¿estas insinuando que el rey de los dioses es tu tío? Debes de estar loco- dijo Draco. Todo el mundo le miró extrañado-. ¿Qué sucede no puedo saber de mitología?-cambió su mirada-. ¿Y quién es tu padre, Poseidón o Hades?

Percy miró todos los vasos y el agua salió de ellos para pararse a su lado formando un tridente.

-Parece bastante claro ¿no crees?

-Harry insinúas que eres…

-Mi nombre no es Harry, es Perseo Jackson, aunque no se os ocurra llamarme Perseo, prefiero Percy y soy hijo de Poseidón. Y antes de que lo preguntéis, si soy con quien pasasteis el año anterior lo único que no es mi nombre.

-Pero…James Potter…y Lily-balbuceó Mcgonagall.

-Era mi padrastro y ella, si es mi madre. Vivimos en Nueva York y ella en realidad se llama Sally Jackson.

-¿Vivís?

-Mi madre y yo, sigue viva, papa nos salvó pero no pudo salvar a James.

-¿Por qué la fu… es decir la benévola quería matarte?-dijo Hermione.

-Oh eso, eso no era nada un montón de monstruos griegos desean matarme, mi sangre es más poderosa que la de otros semidioses y vienen a por mí.

-Normal, si es normal claro-dijo Ron.

-Vamos la vida de los semidioses es dura, no se espera que vivan demasiado, en cuanto te enteras de quien eres, te conviertes en un blanco en movimiento para monstruos y juguetes de plástico para perro del infierno. Por eso nos entrenan en un campamento para sobrevivir y ayudar al mundo.


End file.
